Dalanian Enclave
Formed by the Dalanians who arrived upon Barvos from the Ark, the Dalanian Enclave (sometimes referred to as Dalania or the Enclave aims to follow in the ethics and leadership structure of the original nation of Dalania which existed on Arsinos. Much like the previous iteration of Dalania, the Enclave is led by a council of experts in a variety of fields, directed by a member of the Davion lineage - in this case, it is led by Railas Davion, the brother of Ethorne Davion, the Overseer of Dalania. However, due to the current underdeveloped situation of the nation, the Enclave had initially taken a Militarian command structure - and given Railas Davion's position as the former head of the Dalanian Special Forces, he leads as the Commander-in-Chief. Following Railas' retirement, the Enclave, under his son's direction would began a transition to a more peaceful state, focusing on returning to the technological hights Dalania had once held on Arsinos. History Main Article: Dalania Dalania originated several centuries ago following a bloody and bitter civil war stemming from the collapse of an ancient empire. The civil war was ended by the army of Vexus Davion (an outsider who was one of many to travel to the war-torn land in search of gold and glory in exchange for his services), after the young man began to feel that none of the factions were ruled with any degree of fairness. Following his victory, Vexus Davion formed a meritocratic government under his oversight. As he aged, he chose from his children as to who would lead the meritocracy in his place - a tradition that continued through 14 generations to Ethorne Davion. Ethorne Davion's reign as Overseer saw more changes to the world around Dalania than any prior. One of the first significant events during Ethorne's reign was a successful negotiation with King Masher, leading to the Mad King withdrawing his troops from Dalania, making Dalania the first (and only) nation to successful stop such an invasion without massive sacrifices. After the Mad King fell, Dalania forged an alliance with the nation formed in its wake - Amun-Seth . This allegiance - the Treaty of the Dark Crusaders, would later include Lupaia and would go on to be one of the longest lasting stable allegiances on Arsinos, however Amun-Seth chose to leave shortly before its annihilation at the hands of Cayden Masher. While Dalania had one of the largest militaries on Arsinos, Ethorne attempted to avoid being involved in wars whenever possible, though sometimes Dalania felt honourbound to step in to fight if it felt one faction was actively seeking to subjugate another. Dalania only had a driect presence in a handfull of conflicts, though almost always would be standing against the Stahl Federation (or Empire) in these conflicts. When the proposal for a World President was put through to the UNGA, Dalania was viciously in opposition. However, after the bill successfully passed the previous Overseer - Ethorne's father - Arkos Davion chose to stand. The older Overseer's viewpoint that the nations of Arisinos needed to stand together against the threat posed by the resurgent Steel Tide lead by the Four Horsemen, and to do so through unity and not conformity seemed to resonate amongst the people of Arsinos, leading to Arkos Davion being victorious in the elections, becoming the first, and only, World President. With his father now serving as World President, Ethorne Davion operated as an advisor and representative to attempt to bring about his father's vision. Meanwhile, Ethorne's younger brother - the head of Dalanian Special Forces, Railas Davion - was ordered to select a unit of the Special Forces to join him and the surviving members of the Proficient Council, to forge a new Dalania away from the coming Darkness. Presence on Barvos Upon the ark's arrival on Barvos, the Dalanian Contingent headed east, forming a city, Esterriver, on the east coast of the island. As the other nations looked to spread their wings and search for new land, heading off to find new territory - it succeeded, and as such, made a deal with what remained of its closest ally from Arsinos - the new nation of Artiria: if Artiria helped Dalania to forge a colony, then they would recieve all Dalanain territory on the island aside from Esterriver, which would remain the contact point between Dalania and the outside world. The Dalanian military has only had a small number of excursions on Barvos - initially facing an assualt from Aprilla and Pippiria, however when Aprilla later almost collapsed under Tyranese invasion, the Dalanians helped ensure of the safe escape of a vast number of Aprillan refugees fleeing the barbaric Tyranese forces. Notable Individuals Railas Davion The new Dalanian Enclave was first lead by Railas Davion - brother of the Final Overseer of Dalania, Ethorne. On Arsinos, Railas became a soldier in his late teens, rising rapidly through the ranks, and became Dalania's first Avenger shortly after. However he was severely injured in a mission and would miss the fateful events of the Rise of the Machine God, which would lead to the death of his close friend, Ozriel Kais. Despite returning to the roster of Avengers after Kais' death, the Avengers would play only a minor role in the ever-accelerating chaos, and as such, Railas' main focus would be upon his position as Commander of the Dalanian military. On Barvos, Railas Davion has married a long term friend, former partner and the fomer Dalanian Enclave Operative, Vi Ashhurst, and the couple have two children - Alyxia and Lucian. Lucian Davion More an example of "like uncle, like nephew" than "like father, like son", Lucian took after Ethorne with his way with words, and preference for diplomacy over conflict. Seeing what he felt would be the perfect leader for a transition to a more peaceful Dalania, Railas made his son the Second Overseer of the Enclave. Category:Barvos Category:Barvos Nations